The Sensual Properties of Cocoa and Marshmallows
by LasersAndSpikes
Summary: It's Christmas time, and Roxanne sneaks into the lair, determined to find out why Megamind never kidnaps her around the holidays.


**Warning: This fic contains hot chocolate, marshmallows, and tentacle sex!**

_**Ye have bin warned...**_

* * *

Roxanne took a few tentative steps through the dank, chilly lair. Trying to keep in the shadows, which wasn't very difficult considering she'd arrived close to midnight, she sidled the walls, taking care to step as quietly as possible.

After navigating the almost pitch black space, with only the dim glare of the blinky dials to guide her, she found herself around the corner from a certain pair of villains.

Megamind was sat in his 'evil armchair', whilst his blue fingers curled around a large mug.

Minion simply stood in his gorilla suit, leaning over the work table whilst putting his own annotations on a large sheet of blueprints, his own mug to one side with a crazy straw poking out over the rim.

The rickety news van had broken down just outside the Industrial District, and since she was closer to the lair than her own home, she decided to just keep plodding on in the Winter chill.

Roxanne was thankful that she'd had the presence of mind to wrap up, just in case. Just in case had happened, and though she was chilled to the bone, it could've been a lot worse.

About 20 minutes from the lair it had started to snow. The frozen flakes had since melted, and her hair was now sopping wet. She bit back a shiver, and wrapped her arms tighter across her chest.

Megamind set his mug down on the drafting table, and his gazed turned to his wristwatch. "Just a few more minutes."

Roxanne couldn't believe her eyes. Were they staying up just so they could open their presents at midnight? A cursory glance around the lair showed no tree, no presents, or decorations of any kind. Then why were they counting down?

She felt an itch in her nose, and held her breath. _'No. No. Not gonna sneeze. Not gonna sneeze!'_ The reporter let out a shallow breath as the feeling subsided.

There was a sudden series of beeps, Roxanne guessed from the wristwatch, and Megamind pulled a party popper with a dull snap, before curling over the table to rest his face on folded arms; "To the death of the Glaupunk Quadrant..."

"30 years, has just sailed by, hasn't it sir?" Minion flipped the hatch to his glass dome, and fed the curly straw in, sipping his beverage. Megamind merely sighed before sitting up again. He twirled his chair in a few circuits before picking up his mug. As Roxanne's eyes adjusted to the dark she noticed it had the phrase "World's Best Mad Scientist" emblazoned on it. She narrowed her eyes to focus on Minions which read "World's Best Henchman".

It suddenly became clear why they never kidnapped her around the holidays. It had nothing to do with holiday cheer, or kindness of heart. She'd heard rumours of them landing in the Metro City jail in Winter, but she had no idea of the actual day.

She turned to leave when-

"ACHOO!"

She paused in her tracks, and screwed her face up. _'God damn it...'_

The villain fumbled with his mug, almost dropping it, and gave a nod to Minion who took an object from one of the compartments in his suit as he began padding towards the source of the noise.

Minion rounded the corner, and Roxanne saw in his raised hand a padded black baton with what looked like a skull and crossbones drawn on it. He paused when he saw the soaked reporter, and hastily lowered it. "Oh, Miss Ritchi! How lovely to see you!"

Megamind's eyes widened at the mention of the reporter's name.He was about to get up and make a dash for it when Roxanne turned the corner giving him a sheepish smile.

"Ahh, couldn't stay away I see..?" He purred. _'As long as you sound confident, she'll think you are...'_ He crossed one leg over the other, and quirked an eyebrow. "Wait, why're you dripping on my floor..?"

"Well, it's been snowing for a while, and I got covered in the stuff. And snow melts... So..." She gestured to her soaked clothing. "I'm wet."

The villain's cheeks tinged violet at the last two words. _'Oh god...' _His bottom lip found itself between his teeth as he tried to cast his mind towards unsexy things._ 'Naked Warden. Naked Warden in a beanbag chair. Naked Warden on rollerblades. Ahhh, that's better...'_ He felt his face cool slightly. "Minion, fetch our _guest_ a towel. We don't need a corpse on our hands."

"Yes sir, right away!" Minion traipsed off, his metal feet clanging.

"So..."

Megamind shifted slightly in his chair. "So..."

Roxanne sniffed, and started walking slowly over to the drafting table. "So, you don't celebrate Christmas, then?"

He chuckled. "Ha, that silly human holiday? No, no. Besides, the destruction of my planet isn't exactly a day I feel like cracking out the eggnog."

She suddenly felt terrible. What cruel fate was it that a child should lose everything they've ever known, be sent to a foreign land, and to top it all off land there on the one day of the year that was focussed entirely on family, love, and joy?

She was about to speak when Minion's footsteps began to echo out of the darkness. "Miss Ritchi, here is your towel." He held out the massive black fuzzy bundle of fabric, and she took it, wrapping it around her shaking form.

Megamind was suddenly on his feet with his hands raised triumphantly in the air. "The incinerator, of course!" He grabbed the reporter's arm and managed to drag her a few feet before she pulled back.

"Wait, you're going to throw me in an incinerator? I knew you were nuts, but I didn't think you were batshit crazy!"

He let go of her wrist to hold his sides as peels of laughter coursed through him. "Oh Miss Ritchi, you're hysterical! Oh... wait, you're serious..?" She continued to stare in shock. "I meant to warm you up before hypothermia sets in. Ha, you thought I was going to burn you alive? Oh, Roxanne you're a riot!" He sniggered.

Roxanne rolled her eyes. "OK, OK, maybe I overreacted. But you shouldn't just go around grabbing people and trying to drag them towards large fires. They might get the wrong idea."

"Woman, it has a safety hatch." He waved a hand dismissively. "Minion and I roast marshmallows all the time!"

She gave him a worried look. "...marshmallows?"

"Of course. Everyone likes marshmallows." He shrugged as though it were obvious, and Roxanne rolled her eyes again._ 'Of course he likes marshmallows. What was it about the evil lair, and weapons of mass destruction that didn't tip you off..?'_

"Now, if you'll just follow me." He motioned with his head, and continued across the lair. The reporter kept up at a steady pace, a few feet behind him. If he was going to try anything like that again, she'd like to keep some distance.

After a short walk Roxanne heard the warm crackle of flames, and the faint orange glow of the incinerator came into view.

"Vwa-lar!" He cried, his arms in the air again.

"I think you mean 'voila'." She said as he pulled up a pair of chairs and set them down in front of the fire.

He held one of the chairs out for her. "Miss Ritchi?" Sometimes his gentlemanly behaviour threw her. He was supposed to be his big bad wolf, but his personality always changed in her presence into some kind of 18th century nobleman.

He wiggled the chair to get her attention. "Oh, alright already." She huffed sitting down. Megamind took the seat next to her and leaned back, casually tipping it.

Minion's footsteps could just be heard over the raging fire in front of them, and Roxanne turned to see him approach with mugs in hand. He handed his master the large black mug, and offered Roxanne a plain one. She took it with a questioning look.

"Oh don't worry Miss Ritchi, the master would kill me if I befouled a cup of cocoa."

Megamind nodded taking a sip. "Chocolate is sacred."

Roxanne bit back a laugh. She had no idea the man was a chocoholic. The reporter brought the brim of the mug to her lips and took a tentative sip. The explosion of chocolate took her by surprise. "Oh god, what on Earth is in this? It's amazing!"

Minion's fins fluttered shyly and he beamed. "Oh just your standard double cream and finest melted Swiss chocolate. And a touch of cinnamon and chilli, just to warm you up."

Roxanne knew her hips weren't going to forgive her for this, but honestly right now she didn't care. She took another greedy gulp, and some of the drink sloshed up leaving a chocolate moustache.

The pair sniggered at the reporter. "...What? What's so funny?"

Megamind leaned in with a grin. "Why Miss Ritchi, you make a beautiful man!" He erupted into a fit of laughter, and the brunette wiped the chocolate from her face.

"Ha ha, very funny. I'd say the same about you, but your femininity betrays you." She said with a smirk.

"Oh ho, you are a wicked one!" He grinned back.

"And you wear more eyeliner than _me,_ pretty boy." She gave him a playful nudge.

Minion cleared his throat, bring the two back down to Earth. "Uhmm, I'll go get some marshmallows then! Be right back!" He said before leaving the pair.

In no time at all Roxanne had finished half the mug, and was relaxing back into her chair. The incinerator was doing a great job of drying her hair, and the towel had absorbed almost all the melted snow.

She brought her legs up so that her feet rested on the seat of the chair. "So, the Glaupunk Quadrant?"

He tensed visibly, and she wished she'd kept her mouth shut. "Ah. You heard that."

"Uhmm, yeah... Sorry if you thought I was snooping."

"Then what else were you doing, _my favourite nosy reporter?_" His lips curled into a smirk, and he quirked an eyebrow.

Her gaze dropped from his electrifying one. Usually eye contact wasn't a problem for the reporter, but in this instance, with the flames of the incinerator flickering in them, his eyes held a green fire that was almost impossible to stand.

She took a deep breath and looked back, composing herself. "I was just wondering why you never kidnapped me on Christmas. It would've been a very evil plan to steal me away on such a day, but you never did. And now I know why... Ha, and I thought you were going soft!"

His smirk widened and he leaned towards her. "Oh, I can assure you I'm _very_ soft when I want to be..." His eyes were dark with desire, and she felt a gloved hand snake it's way up her thigh.

"Marshmallow time!" Came the sudden cry of the long forgotten henchfish. "Miss Ritchi, pink or white?" He held up two bags, jiggling them slightly.

"Uhm, pink, I guess?" Megamind's hand had retreated as soon as Minion's voice burst through the lair. Roxanne snuck a glance and noticed the villain was now pouting with his arms folded across his chest. "And for the _lady..?_" She sneered.

Megamind's cheeks burned a bright pink, and he snatched the bag of white confectionary treats. "I suppose I'll have to do with these... They really should make them in black..." He muttered absent mindedly.

"Maybe you should make that one of your evil decrees once you're Overlord? Make all the candies evil, and black."

"Miss Ritchi, ignoring your sarcasm, that is a _splendid_ idea. Minion, write that down!"

"Way ahead of you, sir." The henchman had taken a pad of sticky notes and a pen out of one of the compartments in his suit, and proceeded to scribble notes. "Any other good ideas, Miss Ritchi?"

She gave him a weak smile. "Uhm, that's all I've got, sorry, Minion." With one final sip, the reporter polished off her beverage before giving the fish a sheepish smile. "Is there any chance I could get another one of these..?"

Minion's bulb-like glands glowed in honour, and he took her mug. "Oh of course Miss Ritchi, I'll be right back with another!" He practically skipped across the lair and towards the kitchen.

Roxanne turned to Megamind before he had a chance to speak, and grabbed his knee, sliding her hand slowly higher. "You didn't think I was going to let you get away with that, did you?" She leaned in and pressed her mouth to his.

Roxanne heard a loud wet crash, and realised he must've dropped his own mug. Ignoring this, she let her hand travel further, inching up at a torturously slow pace.

The sweet hints of chocolate on his lips only proved to add a new dimension to their kiss; the spicy undertones of her own drink mixing with the much sweeter taste on his tongue. She laved her own around his lazily, almost suckling it before she broke the kiss with an audible pop.

"You like your chocolate pretty sweet, huh? It's a wonder you don't have cavities..."

She held his face in her hands waiting for a response, but the only one he had was to pull her back in, and into another lip lock.

His hands snaked around her waist, and he was practically hovering above his own chair, devouring her mouth. She felt his hips grind against her, but the sheer softness of his crotch perplexed her. Surely after this kind of treatment, any guy would be getting stiff? Right?

Maybe she just had to try harder.

Her mouth tried to overpower his, but Roxanne realised she was fighting a losing battle, and succumbed to his sweet lips. His tongue swirled around hers, curling diabolically, and when she felt his goatee scratch against her chin, she began to melt like a smore.

The reporter's right leg lifted from her chair to hook around his thin waist, anchoring him closer to her. In doing this she felt him nudging her in a much more intimate area, and a blush began to crawl across her face.

He broke the kiss and gave her a wicked grin. "So, would you like to take this somewhere more _invisible..?_" He motioned with his head towards the spiky Hudson by the lair's entrance.

"What about Minion?" Her question was quickly answered when she saw Megamind reach for the pad of sticky notes, and the pen the henchfish had left behind. He scrawled something quickly, and ripped off a sheet, sticking it to the back of her chair, before lifting her off it.

They only managed to snap the car doors shut before Minion reappeared. They sat in silence as they saw him read the note, look to the car, and nod his head. He then seemed to notice the wreckage of Megamind's mug, and hastily went to fetch a mop and bucket. Once the mess was cleared, he picked up the reporter's discarded towel, and proceeded to leave.

The pair sat in silence for a further few minutes, making sure the henchfish had definitely gone, and when they were satisfied, their lips found each other's once again.

Roxanne was curled on the villain's lap as he began reclining the driver's side seat. Once it was completely horizontal, the reporter lowered herself so that she was pressed completely against him. "Hmm, not quite a bed, but I guess it'll have to do."

Megamind arched involuntarily into her as her hand picked up where it left off, now moving boldly to cup the front of his trousers. His hips bucked up, and she gave him a soft squeeze, eliciting a low moan. _'Why is he still so soft..?'_ She wondered.

While he lay there slack jawed, she took the opportunity to indulge in another kiss, and his arms wrapped around her. After a few moments of wrangling, his mouth left hers in order to take a gulp of air. "Oh, Roxanne..."

"Please, call me _Temptress._" She said with a wink.

The very word brought about some kind of primal shift in his demeanour, and he suddenly grabbed her shoulders, spinning them both so that she was on her back.

The fiery smoulder in his eyes still lingered, even in the darkness of the car, and she watched as he came closer. His sweet breath washed over her face in rich, velvety gusts, and Roxanne was now realising just how much of an aphrodisiac the chocolate was providing.

She wiggled her pelvis slightly, and he seemed to take the hint. His hands ran up her round thighs, and stopped for a brief spell at the top of her trousers. He hooked his thumbs inside and was delighted when the garment slid with ease over her huge hips. _'God bless elasticated waistbands...'_

The cold rush of air on her legs caused her to squeak, and she noticed the devilish look on the alien's face. She torqued her hips again, and he gave her a lopsided sneer, gripping her panties and sliding them down to meet the trousers, now pooled by her feet.

"So, my temptress, what ever am I going to do with you?" He ran a gloved hand over her mound, and smirked at the gasp he got in return. "Tell me, what is it you'd like?" His fingertips sketched dangerous patterns as he neared her slit.

"Oh my God..." Was the first thing that came to mind.

"Hmm, yes, I suppose I am..." And before she could counter, he slid a long spindly finger into her core with a chuckle. "Oh, what's that, Evil Overlord got your tongue? Roxanne, you're usually never this lost for words..." He flicked the digit inside her, and her hips rose, pushing it deeper.

"Oh fuck..."

"Mmm, talk dirty; I like that..." A second finger joined the first, and he began beckoning them in long, hard strokes.

"Oh God. Oh _FUCK..._" She stammered bucking her hips towards him again. "Don't stop..."

"Don't stop, _what?_" He asked playfully.

Roxanne knew a man on a power trip when she saw one, and if stroking his ego was what she needed to do in order to keep him between her legs, then she'd just have to sacrifice some dignity.

"Please..." She looked up at him through half-lidded eyes. "Don't stop, **master.**"

The sudden shift in his expression told her that she'd done well. His eyebrows seemed to arch in pleasure at the last word, and his leathery fingers slid in and out in a more determined rhythm.

He bit his lip at the sounds she was now making. "You like this don't you?" He was rewarded with another mewl. "You're my dirty little bitch, aren't you?"

Roxanne was about to object when his thumb traced her clit in a rough spiral. "Oh yes, I'm your dirty little whore, Megamind!"

The villain's lips curved upward, and his teeth gleamed back at her with menace. "Hmm, yes you are, my dear..." He withdrew his fingers, then.

She heard the faint squeal of a zipper, and opened her eyes. Somehow he'd already managed to shed the large spiked mantle and cape, and she watched transfixed as he slowly peeled off the bodysuit.

She was obviously enjoying his little show, so he dragged it out, pulling on the rubber-like material, ever so slowly inching it past his shoulders. Her lips were parted as she continued to watch him, and he resisted the almost overpowering urge to say something cocky.

Roxanne's hands crept up tentatively to aid him in their little private strip show. She swallowed as the top of his chest began to emerge, and soon after, a pair of dark blue nipples.

The villain never took his eyes off her, and he held his tongue when he saw the unmistakably hungry look on her face. If this was going to happen, he'd have to say something now. He gently took a hold of her hands, as the suit reached dangerously past his navel.

"Roxanne." He bit his lip, she noticed not looking coquettish, but conflicted. The reporter gave him a slight nod, urging him to carry on. "I think this is an appropriate time to tell you that... Well, the term 'trouser monster', I fear has never been more apt." He paused at her worried expression. "It's not like something out of a Ridley Scott movie, if that's what's worrying you!" He released her hands to wave his own defensively.

Noticing the mortified look on his face, and the purple shade his cheeks were turning, her initial horror subsided. He was a skinny blue alien with a massive head. None of his features up until now had ever outright shocked her, even on her first kidnapping she'd surprised herself at how cool she acted.

She realised whatever was in his pants was worth trying out. You only live once, and after all it was Christmas. He deserved a treat.

She nodded, letting her mouth curve back into a smile. "OK."

"...OK?" He gave her an incredulous look.

She pulled the rest of his suit so that it stopped just short of his crotch, a small trail of hair now starting to emerge. "OK." She said more softly.

He breathed deeply and took her hands once more, slipping the material lower and lower until-

"Oh, _wow..._"

The first thing that struck Megamind was not what she said, but the way in which she said it. Surely he misheard her; she'd actually sounded... _pleased?_

He watched in awe as the reporter slipped one of her hands from his to gently touch the writhing mass between his legs. He bit his lip as the tendrils seemed to move of their own accord, a few of them curling at her touch.

Roxanne took a few and began rubbing them between her fingers. The villain let out a hoarse moan, and she quickened her actions, applying a bit more pressure.

He threw his head back as another moan escaped him.

Roxanne then spotted the central point of his sex, where a tightly clenched ring of muscles lay. She bit back a giggle, expecting a cephalopodic beak to come jutting out at any minute. She let a few of her fingertips brush against it, and he whimpered.

A wicked grin flashed across her face as she pushed him back slightly. His eyebrows rose, but he allowed her to continue.

He was now lying back, his shoulders resting against the steering wheel, while his rear stopped just short of the edge of the carseat. His legs came up to loosely wrap around her waist, and the reporter was once again the dominant party.

She pushed herself back, grinning as his legs clung to her. "If I'm going to give you your Christmas present, you're going to have to let me go, sweetie."

He sighed, disentangling himself, and she slid back along the length of the seat, stopping at the headrest.

She was so far away, what on Earth could be achieved from this distance? She bent forward, and as her face came closer and closer to his sprays, it suddenly made much more sense.

She popped a few of the little stems in her mouth, sucking gently. One of the villain's hands came to rest on the back of her head as he rocked his hips.

Roxanne laved the wet muscle in her mouth around the puffy tentacles, until she reached the core that lay between them. She probed against the puckered ring, and he quivered under her before letting out a shaky cry.

The reporter smirked and did it again, revelling in the girlish noises he was making. She snaked a hand behind his rear, holding him flush to her face as she kissed the collection of muscles, suckling roughly.

He gasped loudly, his grip on her tightening as his fingers slid into her hair. His hips bucked at the friction her tongue was providing, and he began to stammer. "Oh... Roxanne... I-I'm c-c-coming..."

She stopped her ministrations to sneer, "What, _already..?_" before bringing her mouth back.

His appendages floated aimlessly, coiling, writhing, and stroking against his kidnappee's face, as something began to stir inside him. "N-No... I'm c-coming... _o-out..._" He managed to blurt between gasps.

Roxanne was momentarily puzzled until she felt a sudden force push against the tip of her tongue. She pressed against it instinctively, and felt the hot tip of something start to push it's way out.

She broke the 'kiss' to stare as a thick organ began to emerge from the center. After a few inches Roxanne expected it to stop, but it carried on until all 8 inches of his manhood stood proudly before her.

His smaller tentacles danced and swayed, and with the new addition between them, he reminded Roxanne of some kind of exotic flower.

The shaft could not exactly be called a penis; there was no visible head, just a smooth stalk-like shaft that curved upward. However along the underside there were a series of firm looking nodules that ran up the length almost like a spine.

The tip had a familiar slit, and from it, the reporter saw a few beads of lubrication already forming. She ran a couple digits over it, circling torturously before rubbing the slick substance up and down him.

Roxanne looked up from her work to see the villain arched back, his face somewhere between bliss and pain, and his chest heaving.

She shuffled up the collapsed driver's seat until she was straddling him. His head whipped up, and his eyes widened as she began to slowly sink down onto him, skewering herself.

A breathy moan escaped his lips, and it became exceedingly more deep and loud as she slid further. They simply sat for a few moments adjusting to the sensation, and Roxanne squeaked when she felt the tips of the smaller tentacles now tickling her from all sides.

Several ran themselves along her bikini line, while braver appendages at the front and back massaged her clit and rear opening with little twirling motions.

She unconsciously torqued at the sensation, and the member inside her quivered. Roxanne then pulled herself off him, and let herself drop back down. The villain's hand shot up to grab her hips, pushing himself deeper in with a grunt.

She smirked at his actions, and began to rock slowly against him. He gripped her harder, forcing more of himself into her with every thrust, and she mewled when the slick tentacles behind her started probing.

"Fucking hell, Megamind..." She bit her lip as 2 of the tiny invaders pushed past her muscles to wiggle and twirl inside her. She was so deliciously filled right now, and her thrusts became more like languid bounces as she revelled in the silky sensation.

A particularly fat and juicy 'finger' began circling her clit harder, and the reporter felt a familiar fire spreading through her belly. Her actions got more and more frenzied as a few of the slippery lengths pushed themselves in to join their larger brother.

The nodes of hard flesh along his member were grinding against her insides, providing a delicious friction, while the new intruders slithered along with it.

The car was a cacophony of moans, grunts and wet slapping noises as Roxanne continued to ride him. Her pace increased, and he held onto her as his own orgasm began to rip through him.

The reporter could feel him pulsating inside her, and a sudden surge of wetness splattered her insides as the villain let out a strangled moan. The same moist sensation filled her second entrance as the smaller appendages squirted too.

The remaining tentacles by her clit stopped curling against her to spasm and shoot white hot lashings of come up the alien's belly and chest. He continued to rock slightly in his post orgasmic stupor, and the reporter felt the organ inside her perking up with a twitch.

"Hard again..? Wow. All your evil monologues were right; you _are_ better than the puny men on this planet."

He replied with only a blush as she gripped his waist, rolling her hips in hard determined thrusts. His lower lip found it's way between his teeth as he watched the reporter at work, her breasts bouncing as he slammed into her from below.

Every push drove him further in, and he felt her hairs tickle against the hilt of him, causing his eyes to flutter closed in bliss.

Roxanne pulled herself completely off (his sprays now squirming at the sudden rush of air) before slamming back down onto him with a satisfied groan.

She brought both of her hands up, one gripping the headrest of the passenger-side seat, the other curling around the handle just above the door. She used all the force that was left in her to plunge his sex further in, riding him hard and fast.

Her own orgasm started to rip through her, and the reporter threw her head back with a high pitched squeal. Her walls began to close in around him, and he gasped at the tightness.

The villain could feel his toes curling; the smaller tentacles coiling and shuddering, as the larger merely throbbed and pulsed.

His legs twitched and kicked involuntarily as a second, more powerful climax tore through him. He lifted himself slightly, his breath hitched in his throat as he rode the waves of his orgasm. Holding his breath always seemed to increase the pleasure in the final few moments, so he did just that.

Roxanne watched as he bit down hard on his lip, his face taking on a purple hue. His hips weakly torqued into her with small thrusts as he came.

The spindly tentacles wriggled before thick strands of come shot out of them; a few squirts hit the reporter in the face, but she merely grinned as she clenched her insides, milking him.

He let out a shaky moan as he slid back, accidentally hitting the car horn with his elbow.

"Shit!"

They both froze with panicked looks on their faces before the familiar mechanical clang of footsteps echoed through the silence of the lair.

They disentangled from one another before pulling their clothes back on in haste. Megamind was dressed in literally seconds, and he pushed his 'hostage' into the footwell by the backseat with one hand, while the other worked feverishly to realign the carseat.

He lifted the side of his cape to drape across the gap between the front seats just in time as his henchfish opened the driver's side door.

"Oh, you're back, sir! It was awfully kind of you to volunteer to drive Miss Ritchi home- Wait, why are the windows fogged up?" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "And why are you so sweaty..?"

Minion's eyes then shifted from his bosses face to the spiked mantle, where he was met with a pair of impaled panties. Megamind followed his friend's gaze, and his eyes widened when he realised what had caught his attention.

Before Megamind could respond the fish clapped a metal hand to his bowl with a groan. "Miss Ritchi is in the car right now, isn't she?"

Megamind merely nodded.

"Sir-" The fish looking conflicted for a moment before his expression softened. "Do you think she'd like another hot chocolate?"

Megamind peered behind him to lock eyes with the smirking reporter. "Oh yes, I do believe I wore her out..." And Minion chuckled as he heard a hand slap the villain playfully.

* * *

**And there we have it, my first proper tentacle fic!**

**I hope you enjoyed it...**


End file.
